Most electronic devices in use today include many “chips” interconnected to provide a specific functionality. The chips generally comprise a semiconductor die embedded in a package, wherein each die may comprise an integrated circuit formed by standard semiconductor fabrication processes. The semiconductor die typically has a series of bond pads, which are used to make electrical contact to the integrated circuit formed therein. The die is placed on a carrier or substrate that has electrical leads formed therein to correspond to the bond pads of the die. The die and the carrier are enclosed to protect the die from the environment. To increase the density of the integrated circuits, it is often desirable to stack dies such that two or more dies may be placed in the area of a single die on top of each other